Born To Bend
by Vicky Lexi Bennett
Summary: I fixed the story! So yeah, everyone can still bend, and that means EVERYONE! :) So please read and review! I don't care if it's a nice or hurtful review. I need both to help me with my writing. So yeah, read, review, follow me and the story if you will *wink*, and don't forget!, you were born this way ;)


_**Born To Bend**_

"_Doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M, just put your paws up, cause you were born this way baby."  
~Lady Gaga  
'Born This Way'_

I walked along the main gates of the Fire Nation city. I laughed at how stupid the Fire Benders were, not realizing that their usual Bending Fights were throwing chunks of coal and fire across the gates, which was making it easy for a bystander like me to get warm. It was a cold day, and I was making my usual routine that I do on these days. I live in a forest on the outskirts of the Fire Nation village. It was the home I'd grown up in with my family, but now I was all alone. You see, Fire Lord Ozai had burnt down the little village of three families we called a home six years ago. I was ten back then. The fire went out of control, killing everyone but me, as I was out collecting nuts and shooting down forest animals with my bow and arrow further in the woods. When I arrived back, all I could see of my parents was two skeletons. I screamed so loud and long, it was a wonder no one knew I was there, or maybe they did, but they wanted me to suffer the pain of seeing the people I love in the form of death. I've lived alone ever since. Anyway, I was just warming my hands when I saw the gates open. I fell over backwards, and the wind was knocked out of me. Prince Zuko, the Fire Lords son, marched out with three guards trailing behind him. He looked over at me and a mean smirk came over his lips. "Well, well. What do we have here?" he said. I whimpered, wondering what kind of torture I was going to get.

Soon enough, I was tied to an oak tree and being questioned. He was asking so many questions, I felt like he was invading my privacy, which he basically was, since he was getting his guards to search my house. "Why are you here?" he asked me. "Why aren't you in your own Bending village?"  
"I already told you at _least_ five hundred times, Zuko. I don't_ have_ a village." He slapped me across the face-hard.  
"Don't be smart with me you stupid girl, and only address me as _Your Highness_." He said, adding a scowl so dark it didn't look natural.  
"Well sorry, _Your Highness,_" I mocked, "but I can't get a more clear answer to you then that."  
Now I don't know why I said this, as I was tied to a tree, and he could do whatever he wanted to me with me like this, but I was just a stupid girl, not caring to die.

High above, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph were riding on a flying bison by the name of Appa. Aang's flying lemur Momo was crawling all over everyone's lap and making them laugh. Katara looked over the left side of Appa and said, "Aang, could we go down for a minute?" "What for Katara?" Aang answered questionably. "Aang, just fly down, _now_." It clearly wasn't a question. They flew down in time to see Zuko bend a ball of fire into a girl's stomach. She screamed from the agony of it all. Her stomach was burnt to the deepest shade of black possible, but she was still alive. Aang, Suki, Katara, and Toph got off the bison and started earth, fire, air and water bending against Zuko and the three guards. Sokka ran straight to the girl and she flinched away from him. "Please don't hurt me" she cried, tears making clear tracks on her ash covered face. "Don't worry," he replied "I won't."He untied her and they climbed onto Appa, Sokka yelling at the others to climb on too. They all jumped on as Aang made a fast whirlwind which knocked Zuko to the ground, stunning him for a few moments-enough time for them to make a getaway. As they flew off, they heard Zuko yell that he'd get the Avatar if it killed him.

I was so grateful that these benders had saved my life. I did _not_ want to die at the hands of Zuko. I sat at the back of the beasts back, trying to put on a brave face so they wouldn't see how much I was hurting, inside and out. Aang was talking to me, as where the others, and when he said he was the Avatar, I had no idea what he meant. When he explained I thought it was the best thing ever! They asked me why I was there, why I wasn't in my village. I told them-exactly like I did with Zuko-that I didn't have a village to turn to. No one could accept me for who I was, what I was. "Why?" Sokka asked me "It's not as if you've done anything wrong. I mean, it's not as if you were an axe-welding maniac! Or are you?" he smiled. Sokka was by far my favourite; he was always trying to make me smile and laugh, make me feel better. These people were the only people that actually cared about me. "Okay, I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out." They promised. My condition was very serious, and there was no one left with it.  
I sighed and took in a deep breath. "I can't bend. And I can shape shift some qualities of me." I bit my lip. I could see them struggling not to scream. "Go ahead, you can scream, I don't mind."  
Okay, when I say it was a mad house (or is it mad bison-top?), it was crazy. They screamed their lungs out and moved all the way to the front of Appa. Except for Sokka, who shuffled back one or two meters, but he didn't scream. I hung my head in shame. When they finished, they sat back down and all apologized. "It's okay." I was sad they didn't like me for who I was because I really liked them. I was so sad I didn't notice my usual white-blond hair turn a streak and the bottom of it baby blue and my eyes turn into the colour of sapphires. They gave me a sympathetic look and all hugged me to say they accepted me, but I knew better.

_  
Hello guys, I know, not a cliffhanger much, but trust me, it gets better. Any reviews? Please review! I'll also do any character questions you guys want!

Chapter 2-Game Of Names 

"_Goodbye, brown eyes, goodbye for now, goodbye, sunshine, take of yourself, I have to go, I have to go, I have to go. I have to go and leave you alone. But always know, always know, always know that I love you so, I love you so, I love you so."  
~'Avril Lavigne  
'Goodbye'_

"Where are we going?" asked the girl. "The North Pole, to find a waterbending teacher for Aang." I answered. We had recently saved her from Zuko. We asked her her name but she couldn't remember it. I think she's nice, but a bit crazy. Like me of course. "Sokka." my sister Katara called me over along with all the rest of our group. Not including the girl. "I think she's a bit strange," she said "We should get rid of her." "WHAT!?" I almost screamed. They all gave me an odd look and I blushed. They didn't understand. She was one of the nicest people I'd ever met. Even if she couldn't bend, she looked like she could fight pretty decently, and she was funny, so she always joined in with my jokes. I wonder what she thought of me. "Fine Sokka, if we are going to keep her, she at least needs a name. What else are we going to call her? 'The Girl'?" "I've got a name!" I cried. They all looked at me, waiting for the name. "We should call her Fiwar. Short for fighting warrior." "Yes, but she's not worthy of being called a warrior if she can't bend, is she?" Suki replied with. I couldn't help what I did next. I bended water out of my canteen and bended it so it slammed into Suki, and she fell onto Appa's giant saddle. I was speechless at what I did. "I'm so sorry," I murmured "I didn't mean it." "It is fine." She brushed me of but as she walked by Fiwar (I'm calling her that now) I swear she clipped her on the shoulder on purpose. Fiwar gave me a puzzled look as she walked over to me, rubbing her shoulder. I asked if she was okay. She asked if I could heal her stomach, but I told her I wasn't up to that stage yet. She looked disappointed, so I told her we had a name for her. When I told her what it was she brightened up. She told me she loved it and thanked me for giving her such a good name. I really loved it when I make her happy. We sat talking for a while, and then we came to the subject of her family. I asked her I she had any brothers or sisters, or even a boyfriend. She just broke down. I tried so hard to comfort her. I put my arm around her and everything. The others all gave us puzzled looks, but didn't say a word. She said "I had a little brother. He was shooting with me too. He had sensitive ears, unlike me, and he bolted for the village. He was so young, but so brave. He jumped straight into the flames. He wanted to shield mum and dad, not realizing it couldn't happen, because they were dead, and his body would burn too. I lost everyone, and everything. I just wish I could've been there. To shoot Ozai, stop the flames, get everyone away, _something_!" she was so upset and she was crying so hard, and looked so sick, I had to get Aang to fly down so she could throw up the bile in her mouth behind a bush. Why do I always pick the worst subjects?  



End file.
